


Hot Romantic Evening For Two:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Temptation Of Temperance: [3]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Appetizers, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Desire, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Porn, Food Sex, General, Human Plate, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Stress Relief, Table Sex, Thongs - Freeform, Tits/Titties, Titty Nibbling, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Temperance is planning a very hot evening, as her way of saying thanks to Hannibal for all that he has done for, & to love her, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, So please enjoy, & I am sorry for making this short!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Romantic Evening For Two:

*Summary: Temperance is planning a very hot evening, as her way of saying thanks to Hannibal for all that he has done for, & to love her, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, So please enjoy, & I am sorry for making this short!!!!!*

 

Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck could not believe that she & her lover, John "Hannibal" are together two months, & he invited her to move in with him in his new apartment, & he told her not to worry about expenses, He will take care of it, & all she has to do, is to make dinner, since she is a fantastic cook, She agreed, cause she always wants to make him happy, & keep a smile on his face for many years to come in their future.

 

John "Hannibal" Smith was having a terrible day in the meantime, His computer is down, & he can't get any info on the cilents that he needs to meet, & he spilled coffee on his best shirt, Temperance gave it to him for his birthday, & he was in the most pissy mood ever, cause one of his staff members was complaining about being bombarded with so much work, & he realized he or she was right, & then he heard someone said that he should get laid, & he agreed with that, as soon as he gets home, he is taking his lover body, & soul.

 

Temperance was putting the finishing touches on the appetizers, she can't wait to see his reaction when he sees what she has planned for the evening, & she knows for sure that he will like it. She put on the sexiest pair of thongs, that Hannibal got her for their anniversary last month, & she put on an apron, & she was a man's walking wet dream come to life, she teased her hair up a bit, & put on her slutty hooker shoes, that she wore to work, & she was good to go. She posed sexually laying on the couch on her side, as she waits for her lover to come home.

 

Hannibal was glad that the day was over, & he was feeling better, His Assistant was kind to take mercy, & help navigate through the day, & he is on his way home, he just want to be with Temperance, & shut out the world. He enjoyed the music that was playing from the radio, & sang along with it, & also enjoying the scenery too. When he got home, his mouth went dry at the sight of his lover looking so sexy on the couch.

 

"I thought you might need a nice night in", she said, as she sashsays over to him, they were body to body, "I am wearing the thong you got me, _ **Baby**_ , See ?", she said cooing seductively, as she put his hands on her asscheeks, & he groaned, as he felt bare skin. "Don't worry, **_Stud_** , I got you", she whispered seductively into his ear, & nips, her nipples brushed against him, as that offending material is right between them. She crowded him back against the couch, & she pushes him, "Sit down", * she straddles him, grinding against him, making him moan out once again.

 

She rips open his shirt, & attacks his neck with vigor, & then she made it to his nipples, & with a growl, she attaches teeth to one, tugging on it, making him gasp out loud, & then gave the other the same treatment. She works on his pants, & gets them down, but keaves his underwear on, & she smirked, when she saw that it was spaceships, "How cute is that ?", she said, as she gave his pickle a tickle, making him moan out, & squirm for a bit.

 

She straddles him once again, & said, "I am gonna fuck you like this", & she rode him hard, as her asscheeks were clenching his cloth dick, & he went with the thrusts, that she had set up, &  he was ready to explode. He almost did, but he won't give her the satisfication, & she backed away with a coy smile, kicked off her shoes, & headed for the kitchen, to get ready for the rest of her plan to take place.

 

"Time for the first course !", she exclaimed calling out, & he fixed himself up, as best as he could, & said, "Let me get the plates, & silverware, etc !", he exclaimed calling back, as he made his way into the ktichen, He saw the thong & apron coming sailing out, & he went wide-eyed, as he saw his lover cover with appetizers, that adorned her while body, He stripped quickly, & said with a leering look, & lavish smile, "Yum, Dinner !", he exclaimed happily, as he  made way over to her with a predatory look in her eyes, & she smiled & thought to herself, **"This is one of my best ideas _ever_ "**, A few minutes later, she felt her nipples being devoured & suckled on, & said thinking, **"Yep, Ever"** , & they continued their evening of fun.

 

"I am gonna devour & fuck these big tits of your, _**Slut**_ ", He growled with seduction, desire, lust, & passion, He did exactly that, slapped a tit, & then the other, liking the sound that it's making, He did, as she groaned out pleasurably in response, He bit a nipple, & gave it a tug, She went "Ahhhhh !!!!!", as a response to the pleasurable pain, He quickly got his pants down, & she ripped his ruined shirt off of his body, as he plunged into her, "Ohhhh, Big Daddy, Give me that cock of yours," He was fucking her into a rhythm, that he created, & she was trying to keep up. Then, He made sure that she got the pleasure, & intensity that came from it, like she deserved.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
